


Ineffable Holidays

by DemonicGeek



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Always a Happy Ending, Angst, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Ineffable Christmas, Ineffable Holidays, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Pine trees have less pine, Probable angst, Sauntering Vaguely Grammarish, no beta we fall like demons, so much pining, they're in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/DemonicGeek
Summary: A series of Aziraphale and Crowley ficlets based on holiday prompts. It's a very Ineffable Holiday Season.Not sure where this will go, but I'm writing and it's Aziraphale and Crowley so there will definitely be too much fluff and some angst. I promise it will always end happily, because I am utterly incapable of not giving these two the happiness they so deserve.I'll do my best to hit every day in December, but we'll see. Either way there should be a collection of adorable by the end of the month."Right now the baths were quiet. The Saturnalia had coerced everyone out into the streets for merriment. Crowley was enjoying the quiet solitude for now.And then a familiar presence sat next to him. He slowly opened his eyes, focusing them on Aziraphale. Angel. He was sitting close enough to touch. Crowley pushed back the urge to reach out. Then he glanced up and nearly laughed.“You know, angel. You just sat under the mistletoe.”"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 50





	1. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt One: Mistletoe

**52AD**

Crowley closed his eyes leaning back against the bench. Rome had it’s positives and negatives, but the baths were a very large positive. Helpful for temptations as well, he hardly had to do any work at all in here.

Right now the baths were quiet. The Saturnalia had coerced everyone out into the streets for merriment. Crowley was enjoying the quiet solitude for now.

And then a familiar presence sat next to him. He slowly opened his eyes, focusing them on Aziraphale. Angel. He was sitting close enough to touch. Crowley pushed back the urge to reach out. Then he glanced up and nearly laughed.

“You know, angel. You just sat under the mistletoe.”

Aziraphale’s eyes shot up then went back to Crowley. There was a look in them Crowley wasn’t quite familiar with seeing on Aziraphale’s face. He’d seen it on plenty of human faces before. A combination of fear and wonder. The look before they would take the leap they utterly wanted to take that may promise instant destruction.

“Well, then. When in Rome….” Aziraphale trailed off, one eyebrow raised.

Crowley froze. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. He surely didn’t mean. Of course he’d wanted to kiss Aziraphale. He’d wanted to kiss Aziraphale since Eden. But he was an angel. Forbidden. Not his.

He was still staring at Crowley with an eyebrow quirked.

Crowley forced down the whine building in the back of his throat. And he leaned in, slowly, giving Aziraphale all the time in the world to change his mind.

The kiss was soft. Aziraphale was soft. In all the best possible ways. Crowley forced himself to focus on every moment of it. Which is why he didn’t notice where Aziraphale’s hands were until one was gently cupping his face and the other sliding through his hair.

Crowley realized this was not a joking chaste kiss under the mistletoe. And part of his brain screamed to never stop at the same time another part of his brain was screaming at him that someone was always watching and they most certainly wouldn’t let an angel kiss a demon without being punished. Even if the demon did happen to be in love with that particular angel.

Crowley knew he needed to stop. Instead he pulled himself closer, and Aziraphale made room, wrapping his arms around him. They still hadn’t stopped kissing.

Crowley every so slowly reached up. Aziraphale’s hands were in his hair, but he’d wanted to touch the angel’s soft curls. He ran his hands back through Aziraphale’s hair. It was softer than he’d imagined.

It was the soft moan that stopped him finally. A gentle moan escaped Aziraphale’s lips at his touch, and Crowley pulled himself back, pulled away.

“Angel. Angel, stop.”

Aziraphale pulled back and Crowley could barely stand the look in his eyes. He forced himself not to think that it was love that he was seeing. Oh angel, be mine.

“I’m sorry Crowley I didn’t mean to-”

“Angel. Aziraphale. No, it’s not. I liked it. I liked every moment of it. But angel, they’ll see. They’ll see you. Heaven. They’ll-” Crowley cut off. He knew what Heaven was capable of. He could still feel the burning if he closed his eyes.

Aziraphale stared at him. His eyes too knowing. But there was love there. Love spilling out. Crowley wanted to kiss him again. He knew he could. He knew Aziraphale wouldn’t stop him. He wanted to tell the angel exactly how in love he was with him. He would write him ballads just to start the explanation.

Finally Aziraphale spoke softly. “They can’t blame me for a little kiss under the mistletoe, Crowley. Need to appear to be one of the humans, afterall. And it’s their tradition. Not mine.”

But Aziraphale’s hand was in his and Crowley knew if there was another kiss it wouldn’t stop there. It couldn’t.

Crowley’s voice was barely more than a whisper. “Well then, I hope this tradition sticks around.”

Aziraphale gave his hand one gentle squeeze as he stood up. “I do as well.”

And Aziraphale walked away. Crowley wanted nothing more to follow. He’d bring all the mistletoe he needed.

\----------------------

**1811**

Mistletoe had gone in and out of fashion. When it slid out, Crowley worked very hard to bring it back in. He’d rather grown attached to gentle mistletoe kisses. They were never spoken of afterwards. But without fail, whenever he saw Aziraphale this time of year they seemed to find some mistletoe.

He’d brought some wine to Aziraphale’s bookshop. He was still celebrating the opening, even though that was long past. Any excuse to stop in and see the angel again.

He walked through the door only to see Aziraphale motion for him to stop, his eyes glancing upward.

There was a small sprig of mistletoe just inside the doorway.

And then Aziraphale was closing the distance between them. And Crowley was gently dropping the basket with the wine on the ground to wrap his arms around the angel as their lips met.

It was Aziraphale who broke the kiss this time. Face flushed and hopeful but his eyes still wary.

They needed to be careful.

\---------------------

**Modern Era**

Crowley smiled as he finished tying the mistletoe in the same place it’d been all those years ago, just inside the bookshop door. Then he waited patiently for Aziraphale to look up from the book he was reading as Crowley leaned on the wall beneath the mistletoe. Crowley whispered softly. “Angel?”

Aziraphale glanced up. His eyes widened as he saw the mistletoe over Crowley’s head, and then he smiled.

“You don’t need that, dear.”

Crowley didn’t say a word. He just waited, one eyebrow raised, staring into his angel’s eyes.

Aziraphale smiled as he closed his book and stood, slowly walking across the room to where Crowley was standing. 

“S’a tradition, angel.” Crowley murmured as he leaned down to bring his lips softly to Aziraphale’s.

Crowley had mentally catalogued the hundreds of kisses he’d managed to sneak in with Aziraphale. He thought this one was the sweetest. As he slowly pulled back, staring into the love in Aziraphale’s eyes he thought that may be because he didn’t need to let go.

Crowley was smiling as he leaned in for another kiss under the mistletoe.


	2. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snow
> 
> "As he rounded the corner closest to Aziraphale’s current small cottage, the snow began to fall in earnest. Crowley looked up, wondering if it’d help his mood to hiss at it.
> 
> And that’s when he saw Aziraphale.
> 
> He wasn’t sure why he froze. Maybe it was the angel’s posture or something about the scene, but he was stopped in his tracks.
> 
> Aziraphale was standing in front of his small cottage, face tilted up to the snow. Crowley reflected that with all the beige and light colors Aziraphale wore it would be a miracle for him to stand out against the white snow, but for some reason he seemed to be almost radiant."

**1562**

Crowley bustled down the street. It was cold. He didn’t like the cold. He was a snake, and snakes are not made for cold. They’re made for warmth. Despite all the layers, he still felt the chill. Not for the first time he wondered if he truly was cold blooded.

He wanted to see Aziraphale. It’d been months. The angel wasn’t usually gone this long and Crowley hated to admit he was lonely and yet. He pushed away thoughts he knew he shouldn’t have for the angel. Thoughts that were dangerous for both of them.

As he rounded the corner closest to Aziraphale’s current small cottage, the snow began to fall in earnest. Crowley looked up, wondering if it’d help his mood to hiss at it.

And that’s when he saw Aziraphale.

He wasn’t sure why he froze. Maybe it was the angel’s posture or something about the scene, but he was stopped in his tracks.

Aziraphale was standing in front of his small cottage, face tilted up to the snow. Crowley reflected that with all the beige and light colors Aziraphale wore it would be a miracle for him to stand out against the white snow, but for some reason he seemed to be almost radiant.

The smile on his face certainly was shining as he reached up letting the flakes settle softly on his hand.

Crowley fell back a pace, so he’d be less noticeable. Not wanting to interrupt whatever this was. Wanting to soak in the happiness on Aziraphale’s face just a little longer.

He watched not realizing the smile was beginning to cross his own face. Aziraphale was turning now, just slowly. Still looking up. Still smiling. Turning in the falling snow.

He looked like the most beautiful angel Crowley had ever seen. And the thought that he was an angel stopped Crowley in his tracks. He didn’t deserve to see this. He didn’t deserve to have Aziraphale tolerate him as well as he did.

But he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the angel. He almost laughed as Aziraphale stuck out his tongue to catch a flake.

Aziraphale’s nose wrinkled with the smile as he closed his mouth again. And then he let out a soft sigh. “I wish you were here, Crowley.”

He watched Aziraphale catch himself after he said that. The angel gave one last glance at the sky, but this one was more wistful than happy.

Crowley debated running forward. Knew he wanted to sweep Aziraphale into his arms. And just as quickly he knew he could not.

He melted back into the shadows as Aziraphale walked back into his cottage. He’d visit later. For right now, he wanted to remember.

\----------------------

**Modern Day**

Crowley was surprised he woke up because he actually felt too warm. Then he realized Aziraphale had laid an extra blanket over him as he slept on the bookshop couch. He smiled. He slowly forced his eyes open, looking around for the angel.

It’d grown dark outside while he slept. But he finally spotted the angel. He was standing outside, in the falling snow.

His mind went back to watching him so many years ago. His face was much the same now. Illuminated by a simple street light on a quiet, snow-covered sidewalk. No one else seemed to be around for miles. Crowley realized it must be late.

Aziraphale was smiling into the snow. Crowley felt like his heart may stop in his chest.

This time he didn’t need to hesitate.

He pushed to his feet and to the front door and stumbled into the street. He didn’t have his coat. He didn’t care. There was a different kind of warmth here as Aziraphale turned to him, the smile still on his face.

Aziraphale held out his hand and Crowley was stumbling into his arms. Aziraphale seemed to notice Crowley was missing his jacket, and spun him so that Crowley’s back was to his chest and suddenly Aziraphale’s coat was wrapped around them both as well as his arms. But his voice was in Crowley’s ear.

“Love, do you ever just look up into the snow?”

And Crowley, nestled warm in Aziraphale’s arms finally looked up. He watched the flakes come down, small little falling stars surrounding them. He felt his hand outreach as he’d seen Aziraphale’s do all those years ago and Aziraphale’s hand rose up, gently holding his own as they caught the snowflakes.

Crowley didn’t see that Aziraphale was staring at him instead of the snowflakes now. The angel’s eyes soft and adoring.

Finally, Crowley turned to look at Aziraphale. He nearly gasped at the angel’s smile, but then he couldn’t help but laugh softly at the pure white flakes caught in the angel’s hair. With the street lamp behind, he seemed to almost shine with sparkles in the falling snow. He’d been unable to see what this looked like from a distance all those years ago. 

Crowley found his hands coming up to gently cup Aziraphale’s face.

“Did you know, love, that the snow makes your hair sparkle?”

“Angel, you’re positively shining.”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened before settling back down again. And then he closed them as he leaned in.

Crowley had wanted to kiss Aziraphale in the snow all those years ago. He’d never realized it would feel this warm.

Aziraphale pulled back but was still smiling at him. “Cocoa?”

Crowley nodded and Aziraphale shifted to wrap his arm around him as they entered the bookshop together.

A few minutes later they were settled on the sofa together. One blanket wrapped around them both as they sipped their cocoa and watched the falling snow.


	3. The Not a Nutcracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 3: Nutcracker. In which I take the prompt nutcracker and write an entire crack fic based on the premise of the Nutcracker while never using the actual word Nutcracker.
> 
> I have no idea what happened with today's prompt, but it is what it is and I may have spent far too long on this one.
> 
> "Crowley was laying on the floor staring up at the sparkling lights and the angel tree topper as his eyes slowly slid shut.
> 
> When he opened them he found himself in a winter covered forest. Aziraphale and the bookshop were nowhere in sight.
> 
> Crowley sat up, blinking owlishly at his new surroundings. He didn’t feel any tendrils of magic, didn’t feel any illusion. Then he saw the rat sitting there staring at him."

Crowley had shouted at the tree for the rest of the summer and fall. He’d needed it to grow just right. He wanted their first Christmas together to be utterly perfect.

And grow it had. It was the picture of a perfect Christmas tree. Aziraphale had insisted they couldn’t dare to cut it down, so it was potted live in the bookshop. And it was delighting in the decorations and attention Aziraphale lavished on it.

Crowley, however, had been the one to place the angel on top. Aziraphale had questioned it, but in the end the angel remained.

Crowley was laying on the floor staring up at the sparkling lights and the angel tree topper as his eyes slowly slid shut.

When he opened them he found himself in a winter covered forest. Aziraphale and the bookshop were nowhere in sight.

Crowley sat up, blinking owlishly at his new surroundings. He didn’t feel any tendrils of magic, didn’t feel any illusion. Then he saw the rat sitting there staring at him.

He watched as the rat ran through the snow to him, perching carefully on his knee for a moment. The rat seemed to eye him. Then it ran up his body and into his jacket. 

“Oi! Hey get out of there that’s-”

And then the rat was back in front of him. But now he was holding a familiar looking box. A box Crowley knew had a ring in it. A ring that was most definitely not meant for a rat.

“Give. It. Back. Now.”

The rat chattered. Then it took off running. Crowley was on his feet in an instant running after him.

“THAT IS MINE!”

Crowley dodged tree branches and jumped roots as he ran. He tried to keep his eyes on the rat, but he knew the rat was slowly pulling ahead. He briefly considered turning into snake form, but he didn’t think he could keep up. The rat would need to stop moving first.

His luck ran out and he found his foot catching on a tree branch just before they reached a bridge. Crowley fell flat on his face. The rat continued to scurry across the bridge and into the next forest. It paused halfway there to turn and chitter at him briefly.

Crowley cursed as he tried to drag himself back to his feet at the same time he was propelling himself forward.

There was a voice to his side. “Need a hand?”

Crowley hissed as he realized he’d lost sight of the rat as it skittered into the forest. He turned instead to the voice.

He looked up in surprise at the toy angel he’d used as a tree topper. The angel’s white wings fluttered nervously, but he was holding out a hand to help Crowley stand up.

Crowley felt a brief pang of frustration, wishing it was his angel standing there. Thinking that’d make this so much easier. He carefully put his guard in place, this was an angel and he was a demon after all. But he let the angel help him to his feet.

“Did the rat take something of yours? Horrible beasts they are. The Head Office may be able to help you, though.”

“Head Office?”

The angel gestured to what appeared to be a shining white castle over the hill. Crowley raised an eyebrow.

“You think they can help?”

  
“Against the rats? Maybe. They’re our enemies too. It’s why I’m here. Supposed to be guarding against them coming over that bridge.”

Crowley bit back a retort about how if the angel had done his job there wouldn’t be an issue now.

“Can you take me there?”

“I suppose.”

And so the angel guardian led the way towards the castle. Crowley begrudgingly fell into step behind him. He wasn’t sure what was going on here yet, but he knew he needed that ring.

\-----------

Crowley had been ushered into what he could only describe as a lavish, Christmas-themed throne room. He raised an eyebrow as he looked around, glad his sunglasses were hiding at least some of his feelings on the matter.

Suddenly three beings walked in, each what seemed like a more ludicrous outfit than the other two. Then he focused on the face in the one in front. He recognized that face. He’d seen it on an airfield just six short months ago.

Gabriel was staring back at him, smiling. “Welcome! Welcome, any enemy of the rats and their caln is a friend of ours.”

Crowley took a moment to be sure his voice was clear and steady. Gabriel either wasn’t acknowledging who he was, or this wasn’t Gabriel. It just looked quite a bit like-

“I’m Gabriel, these are the leaders of the other realms here.” He waved his hand vaguely at the pair behind him.

“Hi.” Crowley tried to process. Maybe it was another form of Gabriel? Maybe Gabriel had had his memories erased? Maybe this was all just a psychedelic trip…

“The Guardian Angel tells us you’d like to go into the dark realm to look for what the rat took from you. Is that strictly necessary? It’s dangerous there, we generally don’t advise it. Those that go don’t tend to come back.”

“I need to go get my ring back.”

“Well, in that case. The angel can of course accompany you to guide and help protect you. If in turn you could do something for us?”

The angel next to them stood taller, waiting.

“What’s that?”

“The leader of the Dark Realm. They’ve taken something from us, with their rats. We’d like it back. It’s a small flame, in a jar. It won’t burn out. They may still have the angel they took with it. If you happen to find him while you’re there, we’d like him back as well. His name is Aziraphale.”

Here Crowley’s head snapped up. He didn’t know what this was. He didn’t know where he was. But if Aziraphale was captured, he wasn’t going to waste more time with these idiots when he could be freeing him.

He shouted over his shoulder “I’ll do my best” as he hurried from the room. He took a moment to notice the angel was following him. He hoped that wouldn’t be a problem.

“I know you’re in a rush, but would you like to be armed? We are going into questionable at best territory.”

Crowley stopped. The angel had a point.

“What do you have?”

The angel didn’t respond, he just took a side hall way. Crowley followed him. Eventually they were standing in an armory of sorts. The angel turned and began to take down a sword and belt. Crowley eyed the options, then decided on a staff. He strapped it to his back and then turned back towards the door. “Coming, angel?”

And the angel was on his heels again.

He stalked from the castle and into the forest, heading back to the bridge where he’d lost track of the rat. The angel was never far behind.

“Why are you helping me anyway?”

“Well, I suppose it’s what I do. I guard.”

“But why me?”

“Why not?”

Crowley paused his walk. He debated for a moment then he rounded, better to handle this now than later. “Because I'm a demon, angel. I know it can be hard to notice at times, but still a demon.”

“I don’t know what that is.”

This brought Crowley up short. He’d been prepared for an attack or for pearl clutching. He hadn’t been prepared for this.

“It means I used to be an angel and I wasn’t good enough, so they cast me out.”

The angel was looking at him. “That sounds utterly horrible of them. You seem good enough to me.”

“So you’re going to keep following me?”

The angel nodded.

Crowley turned and sighed as he began to walk. Only demon who seemingly continued to pick up pet angels. This was ridiculous.

And then he was over the bridge. He muttered something about over the river and through the woods, but this was surely not grandmother’s house and the dark was closing in. It was a good thing he liked spooky.

Crowley hadn’t really had a plan as he stalked through the forest, angel never far behind. Then the angel put his hand on his shoulder and pointed. Fire.

He followed the flickering glow until he saw the jar with a small flame perched. On a rock. In the middle of the woods. This wasn’t suspicious at all.

Either way, he stepped forward to pick it up.

That’s when he found himself utterly surrounded by rats.

He pulled the staff from his back and began knocking rows of them away with one quick swipe. But they were just followed by more. He was vaguely aware of the angel fighting his own battle against the rats right next to him.

  
Trap. He should have known this was a trap. And he didn’t even have his damn ring back.

And then he saw the rat carrying the ring box, but he was perched on the top of a wall of rats writhing together to make a giant beast. The angel tried to cut into the middle of them. It did nothing. The monster continued to make its way towards Crowley.

Crowley reached back and grabbed the jar that had caused so much trouble and tucked it under one arm as he turned to face the coming monster. And then he was swept up in it and being carried off. He heard the angel yell and wondered if he’d been brought along for the ride as well.

He tried to keep fighting. He realized it was useless.

And then as quickly as they’d come, the rats were gone and he was sitting on the floor in a small cottage, the angel besides him.

The rat with the ring box was sitting right in front of them. Quick as a snake, Crowley launched himself at him, missing the rat, but scaring it into dropping the box. He slid it quickly back into his pocket and then wrapped his arm back around the jar again.

A being was moving in the shadows.

It’s words were a familiar buzz. “You need to trust me. Wait and listen.”

  
“Sorry, no can do. I don’t listen to thieves and kidnappers. Where’s Aziraphale?”

And Crowley was on his feet again, staff at the ready.

  
“Just stop. We’re not your enemies. The angel-”

“Where is MY angel? Where is Aziraphale?” Crowley stood, raising his staff. The only thing keeping him from burning the entire forest to the ground was the knowledge that Aziraphale may be here.

“Stop!”

And the rats were back, but this time the angel with him was ready.

The angel, he was stronger than he looked, he hooked Crowley by the arm and suddenly they were airborne. He glanced down at the rats, forming back into a monster below. But they’d no hope in reaching them now. The angel carried him through the air until they landed lightly on the bridge.

“I suppose I should thank you.”

“No need, really. Just doing what I’m supposed to.”

“Aziraphale is in there.”

“You care for him.”

“Yes.”

“We can’t defeat them alone. There are others that could help.”

Crowley weighed his options. He could go back in. He wanted to run back in to scream Aziraphale’s name and find him in this weird dimension he seemed to be trapped in. But he couldn’t win. Not in there. Not against that mini-army.

He sighed and turned towards the castle.

\-----------

“I’ve got your jar. But I need something.”

Gabriel smiled. “Of course, you’ll be adequately compensated after we burn the dark realm to the ground.”

“No. You need to find Aziraphale first. Before you burn it. No burning, no jar until you find him.”

Gabriel’s smile turned sickenly sweet. “I don’t think you understand. You have what we need already. We don’t have a need of you now. I will try to find this angel, but he’s a low priority compared to the realm. You understand. Reasonable sacrifices must sometimes be made.”

As the Gabriel’s words slammed into him, Crowley found his arms pulled behind his back. He heard a clang to his right as the angel that had accompanied him seemed to be fighting in his defense.

“Throw them both in the dungeon. We don’t need them now.”

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD”

“Just doing what I need to. Restore the light. A demon should understand that, after all. You don’t belong here.”

\----------

As the door slammed shut to the cell he and the angel had been dumped into, Crowley ran at it. It of course held. The other creatures here were angelic he grumbled to himself. Of course it was built to withstand whatever he could throw at it.

Crowley cursed. He tried shooting some fire at it. Then he tried dematerializing past it. Nothing. Nothing was working. They were going to burn the forest that Aziraphale was in and he brought them the fire and-

Panicking wouldn’t help. He tried to convince himself of that as he slammed into the door again.

The angel to his side finally spoke up. “It’s not going to help if you hurt yourself.”

Crowley rounded on him. “And what would you know? All you’ve done is follow me like a lost puppy this whole time. I don’t even know what your name is-”

“Neither do I.”

Even through the panic in his brain currently this brought Crowley up short. “What?”

“Neither do I. I don’t think I’ve been here long and the whole time I’d been guarding that bridge. Well, until you showed up.”

Crowley let his brain be momentarily distracted. It hurt less than imagining that Aziraphale could be- But no. His angel would be fine. He had to be. It wasn’t as if he was incapable of taking care of himself.

Crowley thought of the rats.

  
Then he turned to the only ally he currently had. An ally he’d been ignoring. Who didn’t even know his own name. There was something more at play here, and he wasn’t the only pawn. And Aziraphale would expect him to treat this being with kindness, even in his own worry.

“I don’t know what happened to you, but once we’re out of here we’ll figure out your name.”

The angel nodded. “Can I try the door? I’m stronger than I look.”

Crowley stepped back. He watched the angel lean into the door. At first nothing happened, then it began to gradually shift. He watched as slowly, slowly the door inched forward. And then he realized there was a gap somewhere. He could feel it.

He dematerialized and rematerialized on the other side of the door.

The angel was still inside. “Come on out, just materialize through. There’s a gap!”

“Can’t. Won’t work. I’m stuck. Go on without me, go do what you need to!”

Crowley’s heart tore. Aziraphale. Aziraphale. Aziraphale would be safe for the couple of minutes it would take him to free the angel. He wouldn’t have made it out at all if it weren’t for him.

“I’m not leaving you.”

As soon as the words escaped his mouth, the cell filled with a brilliant light. Crowley stepped back. Then he ran at the door. “Angel, hey angel, you okay in there what’s going on? ANGEL!”

Crowley still couldn’t look in, the light was near burning. But he heard a voice he would have recognized anywhere.

“Crowley?”

“Aziraphale?”

“Crowley what- where- Crowley are you alright?”

And then there was a face at the door and it wasn’t the anonymous angel face anymore. The pale blue eyes of his angel were looking into his face and Crowley’s hand came up instantly to reach through the bars to him.

“Aziraphale what-”

“It was me, Crowley. I don’t know what’s going on but it was me the whole time and-” He stared at Crowley. “I don’t know what they’re doing, but I know we need to stop them.”

“Can you dematerialize out now?”

Crowley watched Aziraphale’s eyes close. Then he watched the frustration come over his face as he shook his head. His eyes popped open. “No, I’m stuck. Go on ahead. Figure out what’s going on with that jar.”

“I’m not leaving you, Aziraphale. I wasn’t going to leave you when I didn’t know who you were, I’m certainly not going to now.”

Aziraphale’s stare seemed to bore into his eyes. And then he relented. “Then get me out of here quickly.”

“Angel, step back from the door.”

Aziraphale nodded and Crowley tried flames again, this time from the outside. Terrified as he was it was the only tool he had right now. The wood refused to burn, but the lock… Crowley refocused the flames on the lock. It wasn’t burning. It was melting.

It seemed like hours but it was only minutes later he was pulling the door open, lock melted to the ground.

Before the door was fully open Aziraphale was pushing past it and launching himself into Crowley’s arms.

“Oof. Missed you too angel.” He kissed the curls in his face gently as he wrapped his arms around Aziraphale.

Aziraphale tightened his grip around him. “Where are we?”

“Dunno. Just woke up here. Enchantment?”

“Doesn’t matter. We’re together. We’ll figure it out.”

And then they both startled as a rat scurried up to them. 

“Oi, not you again!” Crowley began to move toward the rat, to try to scare him off at the least. And then Aziraphale’s hand was on his shoulder.

“No, Crowley, look. We know Gabriel isn’t an ally. And this is Gabriel’s enemy.”

The rat nodded. Aziraphale smiled. Crowley cursed.

“Fine. Let’s get the jar, and get out of here.” Crowley muttered as he reached for Aziraphale’s hand.

Aziraphale smiled and started pulling Crowley down the passageway.

\-----------------

When they finally emerged back to the courtyard, they found it a mess. Rats and what Crowley thought were swarms of flies seemed to be battling it out with the beings from the throne room and additional toy angels.

His eyes were drawn to Gabriel. He was standing at the top of the wall overlooking it all. And he had the jar of flame.

  
A buzzing voice came from the flies. “Stop! You’ll destroy it all. Armageddon would be easier!”

“But we’ll win.” There was a smile on Gabriel’s face.

Crowley was about to turn to Aziraphale, to suggest a plan. But before he could the angel had brought his wings out and was launching himself towards Gabriel. Crowley didn’t have a choice. He wasn’t going to sit back and watch Aziraphale fight. He took off after him.

Gabriel opened the jar and seemed to launch a stream of fire straight towards Aziraphale. Crowley felt his heart crawl into his throat as Aziraphale dodged to the side, missing it by inches.

Crowley didn’t dodge. He flew straight through the flames, knowing they couldn’t hurt him. He’d been burned already, this was nothing new. As he grabbed the jar from Gabriel’s hands, he knocked the archangel from the wall and into the mob below.

Crowley focused on nothing but closing the jar again as he felt Aziraphale coming up behind him. Once it was sealed, he turned facing the angel. “We need to destroy this, any ideas?”

Aziraphale nodded, holding his hands out for the jar. “May I?”

It went against every instinct Crowely had to hand the jar over. But he trusted Aziraphale. He had to. And so he handed the jar to the angel and watched.

Crowley felt the divine energy Aziraphale was sending into the jar. He watched the flame sputter. And then die. The jar blackened and then turned to dust in the angel’s hands. Aziraphale brushed his hands and then looked up at Crowley with a smile.

Crowley dove at him and into his arms and they spun in the sky, oblivious to the party beginning below.

\----------------------

A celebration began almost immediately. Gabriel was thrown into a cell next to the one Crowley had destroyed the lock on. Beelzebub came by to personally thank them for saving this world and all those connected to it.

Crowley was still confused about what was going on, but knew he was with Aziraphale. And he was delighting in watching Aziraphale enjoy the feast.

Eventually Aziraphale was leaning halfway out of his chair and into Crowley’s arms smiling up at him as they chattered about nothing and everything.

“Dear, what was in the box the rat stole?”

“Oh. Er. It was. A present. Christmas present for you.”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know if we’ve been here a full day, but-”

Crowley kissed the top of his angel’s head softly. “As if I could ever say no to you, but I’d wanted to give this to you in the perfect moment.”

Aziraphale nuzzled closer into Crowley. “This feels rather perfect, my dear.”

Crowley relented, slowly pulling the box from his pocket and placing it carefully into Azirpahale’s hands. Aziraphale looked up at him before turning back and opening the box.

The ring inside wasn’t flashy, nor traditional. It was a simple band. One white feather, one black meeting in the middle. As Azraphale stared at it, Crowley whispered in his ear. “It’s.. it’s an engagement ring, angel.”

Aziraphale twisted, no longer staring at the ring. Instead he was staring into Crowley’s eyes, faces inches apart. “Crowley, does that?”

Crowley’s voice was barely more than a whisper. “Will you marry me?”

“Of course, love. Nothing would make me happier.”

Crowley knew he was smiling like a fool. He didn’t care. He took the ring from the box and slid it onto Aziraphale’s finger.

Aziraphale leaned in, kissing him softly. As the kiss broke, Aziraphale curled back into Crowley’s embrace, and they sat quietly. Watching the festivities.

Crowley didn’t realize he fell asleep there, curled up with his angel.

But when he opened his eyes he was in the bookshop again. Aziraphale curled against his side, eyes slowly blinking awake.

“What- what happened?” Aziraphale looked at him in confusion.

“You were there? Truly?”

Aziraphale smiled. He held up his hand, showing Crowley the ring still on his finger. “Bit of Christmas magic maybe, my dearest?”

Crowley glanced at the tree and the toy angel still on top and then back at Aziraphale. He tried to make sense of it all. Then he realized it didn’t matter. “I’ve got the best Christmas magic I need right here, angel.”

He pulled Aziraphale closer and kissed him, both still curled under the Christmas tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a busy today and tomorrow and I'm glad I was able to wrap this up in time, but hi I did not intend for this to go on this long. Nor be this soft. 
> 
> I apologize to the Nutcracker for blatantly stealing the plot points I wanted to and ignoring others.


	4. Prompt Four: Candy Canes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Four: Candy Canes (it was cranberries, but I dislike cranberries and also don't follow directions well. Enjoy the candy canes!)
> 
> Crowley is soft. And candy canes are a secret tool to make a soft, bouncy Crowley.

**1942**

Crowley gently closed the door to the bookshop and looked up at Aziraphale. There was no better way to describe it, the angel looked tired. They both were. Wars were not easy times on the humans, nor for those who cared about them.

He took off his hat as he sat down on the couch facing Aziraphale, tossing it to the small table beside him.

The holidays were quickly approaching. Carolers were starting to be seen from time to time. It just didn’t feel very holiday like in the small shop. 

Aziraphale had always enjoyed the human celebrations. Crowley knew part of it was the food, but he also knew part of it was simply the humans being in such high spirits. Crowley had enjoyed the holidays, in large part because Aziraphale had. This year, the humans were trying to be upbeat but it was falling flat between the air raid sirens and family separations.

“Alright there, angel?”

“Fine, dear.” Aziraphale held out a glass of wine to Crowley.

Crowley smiled and tried to ply Aziraphale with more conversation, leading him to lighter topics. He fought for every strained smile he pulled from the angel.

“Still involved with the resistance?”

“‘Course. Someone has to keep an eye on the Nazis. Idiots. Hell will probably send me a commendation for that nonsense soon.”

And the conversation continued. The war efforts. How America had changed things. On and on.

Crowley couldn’t take much more talk of war. It was nearly Christmas.

“Angel, let’s go for a walk.”

“What?”

“They’ve got a little Christmas festival going. Care to join me?”

Aziraphale looked at him slowly, measuring. Then he nodded.

Crowley didn’t take Aziraphale’s arms as they walked through the booths slowly. He did make sure the angel tried every treat he looked at twice. Until Aziraphale was walking away from him, a smile on his face.

“Oh! Candy canes!”

“What?”

Aziraphale turned on him. “You can’t tell me you haven’t had a candy cane before.”

“Can’t say I have angel.”

Aziraphale turned, two candy canes in hand. He expectantly held one out to Crowley, a smile on his face.

That’s when the blasted air raid siren went off. Crowley hissed in annoyance. Aziraphale’s face fell.

“Head home, dear. I’ll see you soon.”

“Soon, angel.”

Aziraphale’s parting words were shouted over his shoulder with a brief smile. “And be sure you eat your candy cane!”

\-----

Crowley sighed as he leaned back against the front door of his flat. He hoped things would get better, and reflected they’d probably get worse first.

Then he glanced down at the candy cane poking out of his jacket pocket. He had Aziraphale back. He’d deal with much worse than this to have the angel back at his side again.

He really wasn’t much for eating, but Aziraphale had told him to eat his candy cane and so he brought it to his lips slowly. He smiled at the taste of the peppermint. He’d always had a bit of a soft spot for it, but mixed with the sugar the light near cold burn was pleasant.

He realized while eating the candy cane it was energizing him at the same time he felt he was melting. Soft. It was making him soft. It was making him think of Aziraphale and smile and the energy and love-

He tried to force that thought to stop. He couldn’t. He tried to miracle away the warmth he was feeling as he would alcohol. It didn’t work.

He looked down. What the fuck was in this candy cane? Couldn’t be going around making a demon go nice like this. But he put the last bite into his mouth and he thought of Aziraphale. And then he considered the angel could never find out what candy canes did to him. The risk was too high.

\-------------

Crowley had many, many close calls with candy canes over the years. Every once in awhile Aziraphale would offer him one at random, usually with a smile. He had to come up with excuses as to why he couldn’t eat one right then.

At least twice he had caught that Aziraphale had melted a candy cane into a cup of hot cocoa just before he began to drink it. Both times he miracled the cured liquid away when Aziraphale wasn’t looking, pretending to enjoy it.

That didn’t mean he didn’t eat candy canes from time to time. When he was at home and sure no demons or one specific angel wouldn’t come to his door. They still made him somehow feel energized, warm, and utterly in love with an angel.

\------------

**Post Apocanot**

Crowley stared at the candy cane Aziraphale was holding out to him. He took it gingerly. The angel was smiling, but he didn’t… he didn’t understand and Crowley wasn’t sure he was quite ready for him to.

“Aren’t you going to eat it, dear?”

Crowley briefly considered coming up with an excuse. Then he decided he didn’t need to hide anymore. He opened the candy cane.

As he felt the familiar warm energy hit him he couldn’t help but smile at the angel. His angel. And Aziraphale was raising an eyebrow as a smiling Crowley took him by the hand swinging him in a circle around the middle of the book shop before drawing him in for a kiss.

“Crowley, what-”

“Just the candy cane Aziraphale.”

  
And now Crowley had his angel in his arms and all the energy he needed as he pulled him closer yet, kissing the top of his curls before pulling them both down to the couch and wrapping every limb he could around Aziraphale.

Aziraphale started to laugh as Crowley began to pepper him in kisses. Finally, he caught Crowley for a longer, softer kiss.

As Aziraphale pulled back he looked into Crowley’s eyes, noting their bit of extra shine. “So what you’re saying is, more candy canes?”

Crowley didn’t answer. Just smiled at his angel as he leaned in for another kiss.


	5. Prompt Five: Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Five: Fire
> 
> Did I just give Crowley yet another bookshop fire induced panic attack? Yes I did. Happy Holidays!

The first time Aziraphale had list a fire in the fireplace of the bookshop post Apocanot, Crowley had frozen. Then he’d managed to get his thoughts back in order before Aziraphale turned around, smiling and talking about how warm it would be for him now.

That had been over a month ago. 

Crowley had adjusted to the warm crackling fire by now. It wasn’t causing freezes or panics. He could enjoy it’s warmth again. After all, he’d always liked fire. 

Just as long as it was nowhere near his angel.

Crowley was nearly asleep on the floor in front of the fire now. He was staring up at the garland and Christmas decor, his eyes blinking slowly not really seeing anything. Aziraphale sat nearby in his chair, reading.

Crowley didn’t notice when a piece of garland came loose, falling into the flames. He had his eyes shut until he heard Aziraphale yell out and then the angel was standing over him batting at the flame quickly licking down the stream of garland.

He opened his eyes to flames above him, and Aziraphale’s sleeve catching on fire.

Crowley pushed down the panic as he jumped up, then he snapped his fingers quickly miracling away the flames before they spread further. Then Crowley turned and stomped the fire in the fireplace out, until it was well and truly gone.

He didn’t realize he was crying and stomping on ashes until Aziraphale was gently pulling him back, whispering comforting words in a slow cadence. He didn’t know how long the angel had been talking.

“Crowley, Crowley. It’s okay. I love you. It’s okay, dear. It’s gone now. Everything is fine.”

Crowley’s eyes traced down to the burn he could see through the missing piece of Aziraphale’s shirt. Everything was most definitely not fine.

“You’re burnt.”

“I’m fine, Crowlely.”

Crowley reached out for Aziraphale’s arm. Gently touching it as he snapped the fingers of his other hand. The burn healed. Regular fire. Not infernal fire. The angel was fine. His angel was fine. He tried to repeat that in his head.

“Thank you, my dear. But please, talk to me?”

Crowley slowly ran his hand over the no longer burnt portion of Aziraphale’s arm. He couldn’t look up. “Aziraphale I-” He paused, breathing deeper. “I told you the book shop burned. But I came here. I was looking for you.”

Aziraphale gently pulled his arm from Crowley’s grasp as he went to wrap his arms around him. “I wasn’t here. I’d been discorporated. I’m here now.”

“Aziraphale you weren’t here. Everything was on fire. It was all burning. Everything. The books, the chair, that stupid blanket you put over me when I fall asleep.” Crowley’s voice cracked. “Everything was burning and I couldn’t find you. I couldn’t sense you. And I couldn’t even save something to remember you by because was burning too.”

Aziraphale didn’t interrupt. Just gently tightened his arms. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

“It wasn’t your fault. I wasn’t there. I should have been there, I should have stopped him. I should have been here-”

“Love. Love, stop. You’re here. You came. You always come for me.”

Crowley dropped his head into Aziraphale’s chest as he began to shake. Aziraphale pulled him down onto the couch, pulling Crowley onto his lap nearly cradling him.

Aziraphale went back to soft whispers. “I’m here. I love you, and I’m here. It’s safe now. Just a little accident. The bookshop is fine. I’m fine. I’m here.”

Crowley realized Aziraphale’s hands were running through his hair, Finally the shaking stopped and he looked up at the angel. His angel. Safe. His angel was safe.

“I’m so sorry, my dear. I’ll be far more careful. I promise.”

“Aziraphale” the name came out as barely a whisper.

“I’m right here, Crowley. I’m not going anywhere.”

Crowley closed his eyes with a sigh and leaned into his angel’s arms.


	6. Prompt Six: Sleigh Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Six: Sleigh Bells.
> 
> What happens when a demon hears the sounds of a sleigh on a roof?

“Don’t you hear that, on the roof?” Aziraphale smiled at Crowley. Really, he highly doubted the myth of Santa was real. It’s not that he didn’t believe in mythical creatures, he clearly was one. It was just, well, he thought he’d have run into him at some point in time.

Crowley was sitting upside down on the sofa, head hanging off the bottom. “Angel, there’s no such thing as Santa.” But Aziraphale could read the doubt in Crowley’s face.

“And why not?”

“One being making it to all the chimneys in one night? And how’s he know what presents to bring all the kids? And it’s all going to fit into one tiny sleigh? Angel, you know it just doesn’t make sense. Anyone can see that.”

“Then what is that I’m hearing on the roof?” There was more tapping. 

“Probably just a raccoon.” 

But Aziraphale could see the doubt in Crowley’s eyes. Crowley was beginning to consider the possibility. He smiled. “I mean, we are mythical beings, my dear. There’s no saying there may not be another around we haven’t quite found yet.”

Crowley grew quiet, considering. Then there was an actual clatter on the roof top that was most definitely not a raccoon.

“Er, Crowley?”

“I suppose you could be right, angel.”

There was a second loud clatter. And the sound of sleigh bells. Aziraphale swallowed.

“Perhaps… Adam…”

“He doesn’t believe in Santa, angel. I asked.”

And then there was shouting from the roof. It sounded like a muffle recitation of names. Aziraphale ran to the window, just in time to see what he was absolutely positive was a sleigh pulled by reindeer wink behind some clouds.

He turned to look at Crowley. He wondered if the demon had accidentally miracled Santa into existence by simply expecting him to be there.

“What, you’re not going to tell me you changed your mind now are you, angel?”


	7. Prompt Seven: Silent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Seven: Silent Night
> 
> Wherein gently falling snow masks the sounds of beating wings.

Snow muffles noises. Falling snow muffles the night sky, making a quiet night seem almost silent.

If you could listen closely enough, you may hear the beat of snow muffled wings. White and black, dancing in the sky.

It’s safe to fly above the city in the snow at night. The humans won’t look up, and if they do it’s unlikely they’ll see more than a glimpse of black and white against a black and white surface of miniature falling stars.

But during this particular holiday snowstorm, an angel and a demon are criss crossing through the clouds and snow.

Aziraphale can’t help but smile at how the snowflakes catch in the black feathers, making them sparkle.

Crowley can’t help but stare at the angel with the pure white wings against the black night sky that is speckled with pure white falling snow.

The two dodge and suppress laughter. Snow can hide the noise of beating wings, but neither of them wants to draw any human attention and a laugh may be too loud.

It doesn’t mean their faces aren’t shining with joy. Happiness at watching the other, free. Free to fly in the snow for the first time without worrying who is watching. Free to spin through the air, coming closer then sweeping away again.

Finally they meet midair, twirling together in a snow swept silent kiss. Neither quite sure how to keep themselves airborne while these feelings flow through them. Neither able to ever let the other fall.

Eventually they land at the top of a bookshop. They stand overlooking the street from the roof. Neither quite ready to end this moment.

Eventually the serpent shivers and the angel wraps his arms around him as they go inside. The snow continues to fall on the silent night outside, but inside there is laughter and warmth and home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this one a night early because personal holiday stuff is getting busy.
> 
> And so ends my hitting every prompt updates. I've got a road trip coming up and I really do want to go work on Souvenirs more as there's a pending chapter there that's near and dear to my heart. This one takes a back seat to those more intense feels.
> 
> I will be picking some of my favorite prompts and getting them posted, but they'll probably be off by days as I've got an upcoming trip. But there will be more holiday fluff <3


End file.
